Pokemon: Pride and Prestige
by OwenG2107
Summary: Chet Wilson embarks on a journey through the Hoeen Region...He meets people that change his life and shape his journey...Read to find out who he meets and what he does along this unforgettable journey. Rated T just incase.
1. The Rise of Legends

**Hey Guys, This is the start of my second story...Where I have made up characters...For those who read my previous fan fiction, I've decided to put that on hold as too many ideas have been popping up in my head. So enjoy the first chapter, it's a big one...The Rise of Legends! **

Chet Wilson is a young, eager 10 year old boy keen on becoming a Pokémon trainer, today just so happened to be the day where he got to set out on his journey to become the Pokémon Master, just like his hero Ash Ketchum. He was up all night on his laptop trying to research about the three starter Pokémon you may receive, which are Treeko, Mudkip and Torchic. But after a late night Chet is sleeping like a Snorlax...Not planning on getting up anytime soon...Or is he? Suddenly his family pet Exploud walks in the room...It stands next to Chet and suddenly lets out a big yelp right in the ear of the young boy...Chet jumps up and lands on the floor...After a couple of groans and moans, he staggers to his feet...He first gives a blank stare at Exploud before looking at the alarm clock

"Ah crud, I got ten minutes to get ready" He whines

It's almost time for Chet to get his starter...Chet turns around and hugs Exploud tightly...

"Thanks Exploud!" He says

Just as he's about to sprint out the door, Chet's father, Jules Wilson runs in, his purple, stubble on his chin half shaved off the other half with shaving cream on it

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?" He questions

"Yes, Dad...I'm fine, Exploud woke me up...That's all" Chet replies, a little embarrassed, Jules smiles and pats Exploud on the head...

"Good Pokémon!" He exclaims...

"Speaking of Pokémon, I better get ready!"

Exploud and Jules step out and close the door as Chet got ready, after a couple of minutes, Chet popped from behind the door wearing a Red sweatband and a Grey outfit with Blue jeans...His hair, a light purple all standing up like a Manetric, Chet's favourite Pokémon. He grabbed his bag and a slice of toast and was about to head out before his big brother Chas Wilson stopped him... 

"What Pokémon you gonna get, Chetty McBedWetty" Chas joked

Chet turned around, frustrated that his brother still calls him that answers his question in an aggravated tone, but not giving his brother the satisfaction

"I told you I haven't decided yet!"

"Well, you better make a decision quick or else you'll make a fool of yourself in front of Professor Birch" Chas laughed as his little brother got frustrated...

"I won't, trust me...I won't make the same mistake you did..."

Chas suddenly turned pale at the thought of how he accidentally said Charmander in front of Professor Birch, The Hoenn Professor. Jules chuckles as he re-enters the scene...

"He got you there Chassy, Now Chet... You're going to have to use Pelipper to get to Littleroot Town. But the rest of the way I want you to walk..."

Chet nodded as his father shook him up, Chet's most important thing beside Pokémon is his hair...So tossing it up wouldn't the smartest of ideas so Jules gives him the occasional shake...

"Okay ...Checklist Time!"

Jules was an organised man, so he likes to make sure his children leave the house with everything they need. He pulled out a slip of paper as Chas rolled his eyes at the thought of having a longer Checklist to go through when he was younger.

"Clothes...That includes..."

"Dad, you watch too many of 'How to Act like Mrs. Ketchum'" Chet interrupts knowing where that was going...

"Rigghhtt. Town Map?"

"Check"

"Sleeping bag"

"Checkeroo"

"Badge Case"

"Check"

"Pokémon ID Card"

"Check"

"Snuffles"

"Dad..."

Chet finishes embarrassed again as Chas chuckles. Jules narrows his eyes.

"Ch-Check..." Chet says hesitantly

Jules suddenly hugs his son tightly...Chas opens the door as Jules lifts Chet up and out the door still not letting go...

"Dad...Put...m-me...d-d-down" Chet stutters gasping for air...

"Okay, son...I'll see you around...Make sure to have fun and catch many, many Pokémon" He smiled as he says this

"I will dad" Chet assures his father

"Make sure you don't lose, Chet" His big brother adds as Chet hops on Pelipper's back

"Pelipper, Up in the air" Chet commands

Pelipper flies up, up and away as Chet waves his family one last goodbye...He turns back and starts to check out the view...The leaves floating in the breeze, the calm ocean...Chet took it all in

"Wow! Hoenn is amazing"

Meanwhile at Professor Birch's lab another young trainer is receiving here first Pokémon...This is Lillian Petalike from Petalburgh City. She dreams of one day becoming an apprentice to Norman, The Petalburgh City Gym Leader. Professor Birch opens up a drawer and pulls out three pokeballs each having the element symbol on it, fire, water and grass. Lillian pushes her red locks aside before cracking a nervous smile.

"Lily, What Pokémon shall you choose?" Birch asks

"Hmm, after a lot of thinking I have decided Treeko will be my companion..."

"Brilliant choice" Birch replies

Birch smiles as he hands Lillian Treeko's Pokeball .She stares at it for a while hoping she made the right decision, Birch sees this and gives her a piece of advice

"If a Pokémon is not the way you expected it to be, there is always hope and there is always help."

She nods before finally sending out Treeko...The green gecko Pokémon pops out...It stares at Lillian for a second before wrapping its arms around her legs...Birch laughs as Lillian lets out a sigh of relief.

"What are you going to call it...?"

"How about the name Norman"

"Tree" Norman shouts in excitement

Lillian smiles until...Suddenly it is interrupted by a young man...a little older than Lillian...

"Professor Birch, Electrike's fever has gotten to the max..."

Birch gasps as Lillian just looks confused

"Excuse me, Professor...What's happening?" She asks politely

"Oh...William and I found an Electrike badly injured in the forest...Team Magma where using it to train their Pokémon and they were using its electric energy to enhance their technology, they escaped leaving the place without a trace..." Birch answers sadly

"Electrike is with Nurse Joy but its fever has risen to a high point" William adds...

Lillian nods.

"If you don't mind I would like to help out" She exclaims...

Before Birch can answer they are interrupted with a thud after Chet slipped and landing on the floor while overhearing the conversation.

"Who are you?" William asks, ready to take his pokeball out.

Chet dusts himself before buffing his chest out in a heroic pose

"I'm Chet Wilson of Slateport City...I came to receive my first Pokémon but I overheard your conversation and was determined to help out...You see...Manetric is my favourite Pokémon and to see its first evolution get hurt like this is heartbreaking...Please allow me to help..." He says very, very fast

"Yes but for safety you're going to need a Pokémon...So What Pokémon will you choose...Treeko is currently out so that leaves Torchic and Mudkip

"Darn, Treeko was my choice...Oh well...Mudkip it is..."

Birch hands him Mudkip's Pokéball as he smiles...

"Get ready, Marshall"

-O-

Eventually they arrive in the Pokémon Centre where Nurse Joy is still in the ER, working on getting Electrike ...They all watch through the window...Chet feels the Electrike's pain...He obviously has made this his problem his own...William stares at Chet...

"Why are you helping out Electrike" William asks startling Chet...

"Uh...I guess it's a Pokémon...And I really care about it..." He answers

William nods before finally Nurse Joy walks out of the room...

"I've managed to lower Electrike's fever down...He will be just fine"

They all breathe a sigh of relief...Suddenly...A smoke bomb explodes in the Centre...There are coughs and screams heard...Just as the smoke clears up...Two figures appear...One with Skye blue hair and another with Royal Blue hair...They are wearing Team Magma uniform...

"Team Magma" William shouts

"That's Right...Bobby and Betty...At your service..." The man chuckles

"Now hand over all your electric Pokémon and every other beast you got"

"Not a chance...Norman, I choose you" Lillian screams...

The green Pokémon enters in brilliant fashion

"Treeko Tree" Norman mumbles

"Bring The Pain, Marshall!" Chet sends out his starter...

"Mud Mudkip" It calls

"Come On, Prinplup" William calls for the rare water type...

Chet and Lillian look on in amazement and Bobby and Betty's eyes roll into money as the blue Sinnoh Pokémon enters...

"Go Slugma" Betty calls out

The Fire slug Pokémon comes out from its Pokeball ready for a fight

"You too Numel" Bobby calls...

The numb Pokémon came out...It looked furious

"Norman, use pound" Lillian calls

Norman instantly charges for Slugma at full speed

"Dodge it Slugma and then use Ember!" Betty demands

Slugma jumps aside just barely missing the pound and as quick as that sends Norman to the ground with Ember

"Marshall, quickly tackle Slugma while it's distracted" Chet calls

Marshall moves fast knocking the slug to the ground.

"Prinplup, use water gun and aim right at Numel"

Prinplup pummels Numel with a mighty water gun which is super effective against the fire type.

"Now Marshall finish this up with tackle again...Maximum power!"

"Prinplup...Quick attack"

"Norman, help out by using Tackle"

Norman, Marshall and Prinplup all charge at Numel and Slugma until all three attacks connect...Like a domino effect Slugma and Numel knock into their trainers as the all go crashing through the Pokémon centre wall ...Birch quietly pulls out 100 Pokedollars and puts it in the hand of Nurse Joy...Joy smiles nervously

"That should fix it" He whispers...

He then joins the trio.

"WELL DONE, GANG!" Birch suddenly shouts...

William and Chet shake hands as Lillian high fives them both...Suddenly Chansey comes out with Electrike on the bed still a bit weak...

"It seems like Electrike is good enough to heal using our machines...But first...I need someone to catch it"

Professor Birch looks at Chet, William and Lillian...

"One of those three..." Birch announces...

"I vote Chet since he does look like a Manetric" William shouts

"I vote William...Having a Pokémon like Priplip...I mean Prunepup...Urghhhhh..." Chet stutters

"I vote Chet...He made this Pokémon his business without even knowing what happened..." Lillian says sweetly

"Chet it is..."

Chet smiles before staring at Electrike, who smiles as well...It jumps off the bed... and sits at Chet's feet

"You want to come with me?"

Chet quickly starts to search for a Pokeball...

"Ooops, in all the commotion i forgot to give you your Pokeballs..." Birch says embarrassed...

He then pulls out a handful of pokeballs as the three come and take them...

"Okay Emanuel...Welcome home..."

Chet throws the Pokeball and it hits Electrike on the head...The Pokémon goes in with a burst of red light as the Pokeball starts to blink...Then finally it's caught...

"YES! I caught an Electrike..."

Everyone cheers until finally Birch steps forward...

"It's getting dark, I suppose you lot should stay here at the Pokémon centre..."

"And I think you better get going Professor" Nurse Joy adds...

"Yes, I think so too..." Birch replies

"But first I want you lot to visit me tomorrow..." He continues...Before finally leaving...

"Chet, if you don't mind I'd like to follow you on your journey..." William asks suddenly

"And I would love to learn more about Sinnoh Pokémon..." Lillian adds

"Then it's settled, we'll leave for Oldale City in the morning"

They all agree...

**How was that? Do you like the characters...Why do you think Birch asked to see them tomorrow and Is this the last of Team Aqua...Tune in for the next chapter to find out!...Make sure to leave a comment...And what you would like to see happen. **

**Pokémon caught/obtained in Chapter:**

**Chet**

**Mudkip (Marshall)**

**Obtained at Level 5 – Professor Birch's lab**

**Determined nature, always happy**

**Likes dry foods**

**And**

**Electrike (Emanuel)**

**Obtained at Level 3 – Route 3**

**Caring nature, never say die attitude**

**Likes sour foods**

**Lillian**

**Treeko (Norman)**

**Obtained at Level 5 – Professor Birch's Lab**

**Stubborn nature, independent**

**Likes sweet foods**


	2. It's A ZigZag Life!

**I'm back...We continue our adventure with Chet and his new found companions, Lillian and William. This episode you will really start to get to know the characters and their Pokémon...This is...It's a Zigzag Life!**

We find the gang sitting around a broken off tree stump, using it as a table...William is trying his hardest to cook something up for them to eat...They all seem to be getting to know each other...Emanuel, Norman, Prinplup and Marshall are all playing about in the lush, green grass of the forest.

"So William...What's it like being the son of the famous Cruiser Wake?" Lillian asks obviously not knowing a thing about Sinnoh

William laughs as Lillian scratches her head in confusion.

"It's pretty cool...But I never really got to spend time with him...He was busy either training or whooping butt..."

Chet butts in.

"And can you really cook as well as Brock Harrison..." He asks rubbing his stomach

William laughs once again as he picks some berries from a nearby bush before going back to the stand (which is the tree log that was broken off the stump (table)) and starts chopping them up.

"I wish...But enough about me...What about you Lillian? How is it having three older sisters?" William asks

Lily lowers her head...

"It's a drag..."

William nods letting that be the answer for now...

"And is it true that you want to be Norman's apprentice?" Chet asks, still rubbing his tummy

"Yes...He is my idol...I'd love to be the gym leader of the Petalburgh Gym one day...But it's a dream that is very far away..."

William finally finishes cooking and sits with the others...

"Finito...Fried rice with a side of salad and dumplings..." He presents...Before turning around...

"And for you..."

He suddenly throws out pellets of Pokémon food as everyone rushes to grab it...

"Pokémon Surprise..."

Everyone is just about to dig in when suddenly a fuzzy brown Pokémon jumps out of the bushes and attacks the gang. The Zigzagoon slides all over the food...Chet returns his Pokémon, Lillian and William follow except Norman comes out again.

"What the...Norman return! "

"Treeko Tree Treeeko!"  
><em>"Nobody messes with my food...NOBODY!"<em>

Lillian tries to return her Pokémon but instead is left with her Pokémon charging for Zigzagoon. Norman knocks Zigzagoon aside with pound before striking it with a newly learnt move...Bullet seed! The Zigzagoon dodges it but gets struck with bullet seed again...While the Pokémon are battling...Chet nudges Lillian to catch...Lillian does so...The moves around in the spot as Norman waits...Suddenly there is a click...Lillian picks up Zigzagoon's pokeball and sends it back out...

"Welcome to the group, Trinity" Lillian smiles...

Zigzagoon strides off...

"Zigzag Zigzagoon Zig"  
>"<em>Great! My name is Trinity"<em>

"Wow sister...Return!" Lillian calls, returning Zigzagoon...

"So now you have Norman and Trinity" William exclaims in delight

"And Chet has Kipper and Eli" Lillian follows up...

Chet seems to be more bothered by his food now which is no more...His stomach rumbles

"I hear you! We'll stop at Oldale Town to grab a bite..."

Suddenly Zigzagoon re-appears...It starts to run off the path and into the trees...

"Trinity, where are you going?" Lillian calls, running after her newly caught Pokémon

"Zigzag Zagoon Zigzag Zig"  
><em>"Anywhere where I can't be enveloped in that ball of no fun<em>

"Lillian, wait up!" William calls, running after Lillian...

Chet stares at the once good looking food...

"Oooh My tummy" He whines

"Chet, Come on" William shouts back...

Chet reluctantly follows William...

XDXDXDXDXD

"Trinity..." Lillian shouts in desperation, her eyes running around wildly...Suddenly she hears a call

"Lillian...! Lillian!"

Suddenly William pops up next to her. She screams before placing her hand near her heart...

"God, William you gave me a heart attack" She says breathing a sigh of relief...

"Not as much as I'm about to scare you"

Another voice calls...Suddenly Chet comes crashing down from a tree...

"Did...I scare...you" He asks groaning in pain

"No..." Lillian asks, still looking out for Zigzagoon.

"Any sign of Trinity yet?" Lillian asks, concerned

"None..." Williams answers...

"Nope..." Chet answers, dusting himself...

They continue walking and calling out for Zigzagoon...They cross a big tree...The same tree Chet fell out from...

"Haven't we crossed this tree before" William ponders...

"Yes...I remember clearly..." Chet adds rubbing his neck in pain...

"Wonderful! Trinity's lost and where stuck in the middle of a forest...Just wonderful" Lillian sobs...

"I never would have started this journey if I didn't know that my own Pokémon would run away from me" She continues to whimper...

William puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her...Chet does the same

"Come on, Lil...We can never stop searching..." Chet says with a smile...

Lillian nods before wiping her tears from her eyes...The gang keeps moving...Just as they turn the corner they find the duo from the Pokémon Centre in Littleroot Town assaulting a Zigzagoon...

"Numel use ember!" Bobby commands

Zigzagoon dodges it and starts charging at Numel.

"Slugma, help Numel out by using ember" Betty calls...

Slugma launches a powerful ember...It hits, what appears to be Lillian's Zigzagoon, Trinity...Lillian suddenly bursts out throwing a pokeball out...

"You leave Trinity alone...Go, Norman!" Lillian shouts as she sends out her green starter.

Norman enters, ready for battle...

"Tree Treeko Tree Treeko Tree" Treeko calls  
><em>"You owe me big time fur ball"<em>

"Ugh...You again..." Bobby calls

"Slugma, Ember"

"Numel, ember"

"Norman, Use pound on the ground to give you extra leverage for a jump"

...Norman follows and gets major air time...Ember misses.

"Drats...Numel, retreat" Bobby calls returning his Pokémon

Betty follows suit...Chet and William come after watching Norman take flight... Team Magma scatters off,leaving Trinity hurt. The trio tend to the injured Zigzagoon...

"She's burned..." William says

"Badly, by the looks of it we have to help her..." Chet finishes...

Lillian picks up Trinity without saying a word and starts to run through Route 101...Chet and William run after her after a few minutes of shock and confusion...

"Wait up, Lillian" William calls...

Trinity slowly opens her eyes...Everything is bright...All she sees is a determined and concerned Lillian, desperately looking for Oldale Town... (A/N Damn it , They aren't supposed to get to Oldale till the next chapter...)... Her lush red hair blowing in the breeze...

"Stay with me Trin, You'll be alright...I won't let you go..."

Tears slowly roll down her face...It's only been days and she is already at breaking point...She stops running and drops to her knees only a couple of feet away from the gate...She burst out in tears as they flow down her face...Trinity opens her eyes...She rolls off of Lillian's arms...Lillian grimaces, seeing her Pokémon in agony at the hands of Team Magma...The Zigzagoon slowly but painfully gets up to its feet and it starts to limb it's way to Oldale Town...Lillian sits in shock as she wipes tears from her eyes...Trinity limbs all the way into the city Lillian stands up and sneaks up behind it...They make their way into the Pokémon Centre until it drops...Lillian kneels down and picks it up before running to the counter and ringing the bell...

"Hang in there, Trin" Lillian whispers

Nurse Joy makes her way out and locks eyes with Trinity...

"Don't say anything...I'll take care of her right away" Joy calls with a smile...

Chansey comes out with a bed...They put Trinity on it and the roll her into the ER...The light goes red

**And I'll end here...Ha-ha I love a good cliff hanger...Anyway...Review...Add to favourites...Alert...all that stuff...**

**Pokémon caught in chapter:**

**Zigzagoon (Trinity)**

**Obtained at Level 5**

**Negative nature, loved being a free Pokémon**

**Likes people food **


	3. Good Old Oldale

**Yo, my peeps...A couple of things...First, I'll never call you peeps again...secondly, to read this chapter you have to have read the second...So you will understand the story...thirdly, This is probably going to be a big massive super massive black hole size chapter...I warn you now...Spare some time if you want to fully read this chapter...Let's get this show on the road...Because this is...Good Old Oldale...**

On a beautiful summer morning we find Chet and William waiting outside the Pokémon Centre... Waiting for Lillian to come out with the news...The Centre doors slide open as Lillian comes out with Trinity in her arms, gleaming with joy...

"Nurse Joy says that she will be fine and that we need to go to the Pokémart to stock up on things like Burn Heals..." Lillian giggles...

Chet smiles...

"We'll stop by the Pokémart soon..." He assures

"So how's things with Trinity and you..." William asks...

Trinity looks up as Lillian smiles...

"We're working our way there..." She smiles...

They start to make their way to the Pokémart...All the Pokémon are out of their pokeballs and joining in the walk...

XDXDXD

**Pokémon's P.O.V**

They continue walking...until they reach the Pokemart...William and Lillian enter as Chet stays out to keep an eye on the Pokémon

"Who does this guy think he is...We are not babies...We can hold our own!" Norman mumbles clearing what's on his mind...

"Hey, man...They just want to make sure that we don't get hurt like Trinny over her..." Marshall exclaims having a stab at Trinity...

"Put a pokeball in it, Magikarp "Trinity responds...

"What'd you call me?" Marshall asks...

"You heard me...M-A-G-I-K-A-R-P...But I stand corrected...Deaf Magikarp!" Trinity continues...

"That's it...You've done it now..."

Trinity and Marshall start to tackle each other...

"Uh...Dudes..."Emanuel calls trying to break them up...

"Dudes..." He continues...

"DUDES!"

They continue to fight as Chet still hasn't noticed them...Finally Emanuel stops them by using Thunder wave and paralysing them...Chet turns around to see Marshall and Trinity paralysed and Norman leaning near a tree face palming...

"Emanuel, Not nice to paralyse friends...Return..."

"No...No...Please nothing but in their...Yoouuuuu iddiiottssss!" He shouts as a red light envelope him into the Pokeball...

**Back to normal.**

Trinity and Mudkip stand paralysed as Chet kneels down to check on Kipper...

"Hey buddy, you alright?"

Chet sighs realising he can't speak or move...

"Right...Don't worry...Lillian and William will be back soon..." He says sheepishly

All of a sudden a very familiar blue jeep drives into Oldale Town...The passenger a boy just about the same age as Chet and Lillian, sits in the passenger seat as well as what appears to be a butler and a maid...all holding on for dear life...The jeep halts in front of Chet with a screech...The reckless driver, to the shock of most people is Professor Birch...He jumps out of the seat, the passengers follows suit in a much more posh attitude...

"I do say Professor that was a very unpleasant drive..." the young boy rudely point out...

"...And why have we stopped in this dump of a town...In front of this dump known as a Pokémart...The Pokémart in Castellia City is much more...polite..." The young boy rants on until he stares at Chet...

"And you are? " He asks...

"I'm Chet Wilson of Slateport City...Great to meet ya!" Chet stretches out his hand for a handshake...

The young man stares at the hand and back at Birch...

"Who does this imbecile think he is..."

Chet has had enough of the boy...

"Look...That's not the right attitude to greet a person..."

The boy chuckles as he walks off with his butler...Chet instead shake Birch's hand...

"Great to see you again Professor..." Chet politely greets

"Chet...I'm glad I caught you here..."

Suddenly Lillian interrupts as she carries a heap of bags while William looks through a book on medicine...

"You know Will...You could help me..." She grunts...

William nods but doesn't even look up...Professor Birch laughs as he walks over and takes a few bags of Lillian...

"Thanks a lot Professor Birch..."

Lillian notices that Trinity and Marshall are paralysed...She laughs as she takes out a Paralyse Heal and starts to spray.

"So, what brings you here, Professor?" William asks finally putting the book down.

"Well, I was just about to tell Chet...But I guess it would be best if I tell you all now...You see..."

For the second time Professor is interrupted...This time by the rude boy...

"Professor, you imbecile! I demand you to sell me your car..." He commands...

The professor sighs...He takes out his keys a hands them over to the butler...Chet has gone completely red in frustration...

"Now hold it...You can't just take the professor's car...You're the one being an imbecile...Sorry...I forgot you have no idea what it means to be a Pokémon trainer...You should walk like every other normal trainer...What makes you so special?...First, you disrespect this gracious town and then you demand to have the professor's jeep for your taking..."

Lillian, William and Professor Birch stand in shock as the rich young man stares at him without any emotion...Chet continues

"And you know what...After introducing myself to you...You never had the decency to even shake my hand or even tell me your name!"

The rich man leans on the jeep with his head staring at the grass...His fists balled up

"My name is Abraham Louis...Son of the famous, Timothy Louis the Third...And you especially do not have a right to blab on about how I am not greater than you...Because I shall prove...In every way possible that I am a greater Pokémon trainer...and soon you all will fall before me...Chet Wilson of Slateport City...I challenge you to a one on one battle..."

Abraham steps forward and pulls out his pokeball...Chet pulls out his pokeball as everyone stands back...

"Wilson, please referee this match..." Abraham orders...His butler steps forward

"This battle is between Abraham Louis of Castellia City and Chet Wilson of Slateport City...One Pokémon each..."

Abraham sends out his Pokémon...A flash of white bursts out of the pokeball and out comes a Torchic...

"A Torchic...I read about it online...It's a fire type...So Marshall should do the trick..."

"My Torchic is the finest of Hoenn Pokémon..." Abraham boasts as his Torchic nods in agreement

"Actually I just happened to have it lying around and I needed to give it to someone..." Birch sheepishly corrects

Chet chuckles as Abraham goes red...

"Torchic attack that trainer with peck..."

Torchic charges at Chet...Once close enough it goes for a mighty peck attack...Chet jumps out of the way throwing Marshall's pokeball out...

"GO MARSHALL...Use mud shot to block the sight of Torchic..."

The red light opens up and Marshall comes out, it shoots mud at Torchic...

"Dodge it, Torchic...Then use ember..."

Torchic jumps aside and coughs up fireballs that hit Marshall square in the chest...

"Marshall!"

Marshall struggles up to its feet...

"It's a fire type so attack it with water gun..."

"Torchic, up in the air..."

The Mudkip launches a blast of water...Torchic leaps in the air, dodging it...

"Torchic, use ember, full blast..."

"Marshall Mud shot one more time..."

The ember fireballs and the mud balls hit each other directly, causing a huge explosion of smoke to appear on the field...Both Pokémon are hidden in the smoke...

"Come on, Marshall..." Chet mutters to himself silently...

"Torchic, I demand you to show yourself..." Abraham screams...

Both trainers wait silently as the smoke clears...Marshall and Torchic are both on their feet, badly damaged...

"Marshall, water gun..." Chet shouts...

Marshall grimaces; it obviously doesn't have enough energy to produce another move... Abraham chuckles...

"Torchic...Show that Pokémon your superior...EMBER!"

Torchic pulls out one last ember attack that hits Marshall on target...Marshall flies back and onto the floor...

"Chet's Mudkip has fainted...Therefore the victor in Abraham Louis and Torchic" Wilson announces the results as Lillian stares in awe and William sits sad...

Chet walks over to Marshall...He kneels down to check on his Pokémon...He puts Marshall in his arms...

"Buddy, speak to me...Are you okay?"

Mudkip gives a faint smile...

"Mud..." It mutters...

"Okay you take a nice long rest..."

Mudkip returns back to its pokeball ...Chet clips it back on his belt before getting up...He walks over to Abraham and puts out a hand

"Great battle..." He admits

Abraham returns Torchic and once again stares at the hand...He lifts his chin up and hops back on the jeep...Wilson gets in the driver seat with the maid in the passenger seat and they drive off...Into the sunset...Chet balls up his fists about to explode in fury...But he suddenly calms down...

"Come on guys...We got to get going...The sun is setting..." Chet says calmly...

"Umm...Chet...Great battle...But I have to give you something..." Birch interrupts

He pulls out two devices one red the other pink...

"This is your Pokémon License... Dexter...Or Pokedex as we call it" Birch adds

"But we already have our Pokémon ID Cards...what do we need these for..." Lillian asks

"These are devices that give you information about Pokémon out of Littleroot Town...They also inform people like Officer Jenny who you are..." The Professor answers

"But can't we just show her our ID" Chet questions

"Yes but many people create fake ID...So this clarifies who you are..."

Chet, Lillian and William all nod

"Thank You, Professor...You have been a great help to our journey..." William says

The professor nods...

"Good Luck...Chet...I hope you become a great trainer...William...Keep your dreams alive...Lillian...Good Luck in all your future endeavours..."

They all smile...

"Thanks Professor for everything" Lillian exclaims

"No problem...Although I do have a question for all of you...Are you going to Rustboro City by any chance?"

"That would be on our schedule since we are going to have to travel through it..."

"Good...The first gym leader is there...Roxanne...She specialises in Rock type Pokémon..." Birch announces

"And there is a Pokémon Contest there too..." He adds

"Pokémon Contest...What's a Pokémon Contest?"

"A Pokémon Contest is where you use your Pokémon to show off and impress the three judges...One of which is the Nurse Joy of the town...Once you get all ribbons you enter the Grand Festival" William blurts out

"Your exactly right, William. The last grand festival winner was a man who goes by the name of Robert" Birch finishes off.

"Chet, I'm surprised you didn't know this...The Grand Festival is held in your town...Slateport City..." William continues...

"I've seen the building but I've never gone inside one...Nor have I ever seen a show..." Chet says

"Wow, Hey boys do you think I should enter the Pokémon Contest ..." Lillian asks

"It's up to you Lillian..." William replies

"I think I'll do it..."

"Well, It's settled...Rustboro City...Here we come"

**And another chapter is done...Chapter 4 should be nailed out as quick as possible...Give me your thoughts...**

**Cheers**


End file.
